NeatherWorld
by loryc.dracuus
Summary: The beginning to an amazing adventure of a race of beings on another world. She will tell you their story and you can see with your own eyes where it leads them.
1. Prologue

**NeatherWorld**

**Prologue**

A dark night over the land there wasn't a cloud in the sky, nor was a blade of grass moving. A shrill scream could be heard. A child was born, a girl.

_"A Girl, it can't be!" _

A man's voice rung out in anger, he goes to the mother's side as she is motionless. He tries to wake her but nothing works. The man is now even more angered then he was a moment before. As now his wife is dead and he has a daughter not a son that he had hoped for. He gets up to leave as another man points out to the father.

_"My Lord what about the baby?"_

The father looks back at the child, glaring at it and walks out of the room. The gentleman holding the baby looks down at it and then back at her mother lying there motionless.

_"Dear sister I know you would have been proud to have a Daughter, I will name her after you. Conner Krueger MacLeod, it's a fierce name. "_

The man looks down at the baby and smiles.

_"Your uncle Krueger will look after you."_

Five years go by and the Conner barely even knows her father. Krueger takes care of her every need, from food, clothes and education. With Conner's pretty blond hair and blue eyes she stood out from all the others in the castle. Not even her mother had blond hair or blue eyes. Krueger was the only other in the family that had blond hair and blue eyes. Some thought of it as a sign from a higher power, some thought it was something else.

Krueger went out with Conner for a short ride one morning on his horse up toward the falls. On their way they found a young black unicorn not more than a few months old.

_"Uncle what is that?"_

Krueger dismounts from his horse leaving Conner in the saddle. He kneels down slowly to the small guy.

_"I believe it's a unicorn. It's very young and I don't see its mother around" _

Krueger stands up to look around, as the baby unicorn walks a bit closer. As Krueger turns around to walk back to Conner the unicorn follows slowly. A moment later a large black Dragon drops from the sky landing only feet from them. Out of reaction Krueger turns and a large blue energy bolt shoots from his hand. It hits the dragon in the face, the dragon flaps its wings and rears back ready to strike. Krueger grabs the unicorn and holds his hand up as the flame the dragon spills out is shielded from harming Conner, the unicorn or Krueger. As the fire stops Krueger lowers his hand and sets the unicorn down. He looks up at the dragon waiting, but the dragon doesn't seem to understand what just happened. The dragon to confused to try to fight, turns to fly off.

Krueger turns to Conner to make sure she is ok, as he sees her with her jaw dropped.

_"WOW! That was amazing, how did you do that?"_

He walks up to her holding his finger to his lips.

_"You can't tell your father what you saw. He won't like me for it."_

Conner didn't understand that, giving him and awkward look.

_"What do you mean uncle?"_

_"What you just saw, the things I can do. Only people called Protectors can do them."_

Conner gasps with excitement with a smile on her face.

_"People like you?"_

_"No Conner, People like us."_

Conner looked at her hands then back down at her uncle.

_"I can't do those things."_

He smiled and laughed at her as he mounted his horse.

_"Not yet you can't but you will."_

They start to turn and leave as Conner remembers the unicorn.

_"Wait what about the baby?"_

Krueger looks back sees that it's following them.

_"Well, let's see if it follows us back to the castle. If it does he's yours."_

Conner cheers with excitement as they start to walk off again. The unicorn follows the horse closely for the journey to the castle. As they arrive to the castle Lord James, Conner's father sees them come in.

_"Why you back so early?"_

Then he looks behind them and sees a small black baby unicorn.

_"It's followed us home father, Uncle Krueger said if it did I could keep it."_

Lord James looks up at Krueger.

_"Did he?"_

As he turns around and walks off.

As time went on Conner learned of these powers and came to trust them. The unicorn that followed them home that day she name Alliance, he grew to be a large stocky black dapple unicorn with blue eyes, with a long flowing mane and tail.

As Conner's outings with her uncle became longer and more frequent Lord James was becoming more suspicious of the reason. This was the only time Krueger had alone with Conner to show her the abilities and how to use them. One day Lord James had sent someone to follow them. Conner was now 11 and road Alliance so the man watched them from a distance at first everything seemed normal. Then Krueger started using his powers. The man watched for a little while longer, Conner only watched her uncle. The man jumped up after 20 minutes or so of watching, he mounted his horse and ran back to the castle.

As Conner and her uncle arrived at the castle they were met with a wall of guards. They slowly walked the horses up to the court yard. Krueger didn't look back to Conner but could tell her in her mind.

**Don't use your abilities, no matter what happens to me.**

Lord James stepped out from between the guards, Conner was moved off to the side for safety as Lord James commanded the others to capture Krueger. Conner screamed out for her uncle, wanting to help him but did what she was told and never used her powers. She was dragged off of Alliance and taken in the castle to her room. She was still screaming for him even know she couldn't see him. She heard a garbled yell ring out. She was hopping that wasn't her uncle.

That night there was no sleeping. She didn't know what happened or where Krueger was. He was more of a father to her then her real father. Late that night she saw a bright light coming from her window. She sat up and looked out to see what it was. Conner was shocked, it was her uncle tied to a post being burned alive. She started screaming out again, trying to get them to stop. No one was listening or it they were. No one cared.

Krueger heard her cry's he looked up at that last moment as Conner heard in her mind.

**I will always protect you.**

As an imploding bright blue white light destroyed the post and put out the fire. When the dust settled Krueger's body was nowhere to be found.

Conner cried for days, not eating or sleeping she was miserable. Wanting to be away from everyone in the castle.

A few years went by and Conner's father never asked her about the powers her uncle had or anything about her uncle. She left it alone, not wanting to ever bring up that subject. It was to heart breaking for her. Conner was now 17 and wanted to get her fighting skills finished and be able to get out on her own.

One day before leaving the castle she walked into her father's council chambers and bowed. She had on a long flowing dress as the members looked at her for a moment then she said to her father.

"I'm going out for my ride. I will be back before supper."

Her father nodded and she was quick to leave. She walked down to the stables and saddled up Alliance, she had a saddlebag with her normal clothes in it and her weapons were under a rock outside the gate so she could hide them. Before she could mount her horse one of the guards came down and asked for Conner to come back up to the council chambers for a moment more. She nodded and made her way back up there.

As she walked in two guards followed her, she thought this was very odd as they never come in these chambers. As she got half way down the long room her father got up and another guard walked in through the door with her saddlebags that were on Alliance.

As her father pulls out her clothes she had for changing into, a black coat, black pants, and a long sleeve shirt.

_"My dearest daughter, might I ask what these are for?"_

Conner quickly thought of some ridiculous reason to have all that.

_"In case I need a change of clothes. For any reason really."_

Her father quickly nodding his head possibly in approval. She thought everything was over she could go, she gets ready to leave and the guard stops her.

_"One more thing!"_

Her father pulls out Krueger's sword the weapon she had hidden outside under the rocks. It's a sword that only a protector can touch the hilt of.

_"Pick up the sword."_

Conner looked up at him refusing to obey him.

_"PICK IT UP!"_

He yells at her, but still she didn't budge.

Her father shrugs it off like its nothing he tosses the sword on the council table and walks to the end and grabs his dagger he has on his seat.

_"Hold her!"_

The guard grab Conner one on each arm, she tries to get away but all she can hear in her head is her uncle telling her not to show her powers. Conner tries to hold fast and keep her promise she closes her eyes as she feels the dagger pierce her arm. Conner opens her eyes and scream, as the blood streams from her arm to the ground. No more than a moment later the blood turns to a white light and goes back to her arm and heals. The pain is gone. Along with any reminisce of there ever being a wound.

Conner looks up at her father in shock, unsure of her fate and what to do now.

_"Grab her!"_

The guards grab Conner from all angles as she tries to kick free they hold her down. Her room door opens as they toss her in. She hits the ground hard right on her head. She lies there in pain thinking her fate surely would be the same as her uncles.

Two hours go by and her door burst open, she jumps up from the ground and on to her bed. Her father enters with two guards on his heels. He grabs the chair in my room and sits down the guards shut the door and stand next to it making sure I stay in the room.

_"What do you want from me?"_

Conner's father glares are her, possibly thinking she is some sort of monster. Finally he leans forward and speaks.

_"I want you to help us."_

_"Help you with what?"_

He stands up and paces the room as he starts to talk.

_"We Tristan's need to be feared, well we just aren't getting that anymore. The Kingdoms to the North and Northwest won't send warriors so we need to destroy their villages." _

Conner was frozen in shock from hearing this.

_"You want me to kill innocent lives because they won't fight for you?"_

He nodded slowly.

_"You're turning 18 in three days and at that time all your powers will be handed to you. In four days' time we want to take these villages and teach them they can't say no to us. It's up to you, until then you'll stay locked in your room."_

Conner was confused not know what he meant by all this.

_"Wait what are you saying, how do you know this? I don't even know this information."_

_"We have our ways."_

Lord James got up and walked out of the room. At that time Conner knew she had to get out of there and fast. She knew they let her out for meals and she knew where Alliance was keep. She didn't care if she had clothes or not all she wanted was out of the castle.

When Supper time came the night before her 18 birthday, she asked the guard for an extra few moments in the dining hall to finish her meal while no one was around. He allowed it and stood outside the door. Conner has a long flowing dress with long sleeves on with her black pants on under it and a black long sleeve shirt hidden under it without being noticed.

She gets up from the table and walks to the door there is only one guard as she thought there would be. As she doesn't turn for her room the guard tries to grab her arm to stop her. Conner turns and kicks his leg in and hits his throat so he can't scream. She then runs down the steps to the stables where no one watches the horses at night. She walks quietly over to Alliance's stall opening the door and taking off her dress. There is a loose stone where she hide things behind she had another, long black trench coat. She put the coat on and put the bridle on Alliance. She had her saddle ready to go and tossed it on. It was a black dressage looking saddle with a black breast collar. Right as Conner put her foot in the stirrup she heard yelling up the steps she knew she had to go now. She sat on Alliance and yelled "GO" They were off. The guards flew down the steps but it was too late she was already across the bridge and out of sight. She wanted out of there for many years and finally she was.

That night was the beginning of Conner's real life. The life she wanted and knew she could have. I tell you this now as I am Conner. That was my life back then. Now I will tell you my adventures today.


	2. Chapter 1 - Searching for Another

**Chapter 1**

The afternoon sun shines on the green hillside with a slight breeze whistling through the tree leafs. Two men are chasing someone up the hill. Struggling with their swords drawn, finally the stop at the cliffs edge. The two men point their swords at the one they are chasing.

"Turn around!"

They say together, with loud voices. When the person turns they notice it's a woman. Conner!

The men know not what to do, as they have heard stories of her powers. One of them slowly pulls out some shekels from his belt.

"Your under arrest, for interfering with the kin…"

"KING! There is no King here…No man rules these lands you see before you. Anyone that says differently should take it up with me."

Conner glares at the two men angered that they would ever say that there was a King. The two men slowly back away from Conner as a low growl escapes her. The men look at each other and turn as quick as possible to run down the hill, slipping and sliding as the go.

Conner turns back around looking over the cliff side noticing the large city she is close to.

"Hmm if I remember right that's Kaldor"

Alliance walks up behind her looking at the city tossing his head in approval. Conner mounts up keeping an eye on the city as they takeoff down the hill.

Conner enters the busy city with a smile. People all over the place selling and trading goods to each other. She could read their thoughts and no on harbored any ill will toward each other. It seemed like a normal day to them. To Conner it was another amazing new thing to learn about.

Conner dismounts from Alliance as some children come up to see him. Always being the gentle unicorn he puts his head down for the little ones to pet him and play with him as Conner walks off.

Entering a few of the booths to see what they have, Conner touches the fabrics that hang from the walls of the booths. An elderly lady sees Conner in the booth looking around at all the items they have for sale. The lady carefully and slowly walks up to Conner as she softly taps her on the shoulder. Conner turns to her with a slight smile.

"Yes?"

"Are you a Protector?"

Conner had to think for a while, she had not heard that term sense her uncle had passed. Looking over to the elderly lady she smiled at her pleasantly.

"Yes I am, though I haven't heard that term in a long time. Why do you ask?"

The elderly lady smiled widely cupping her hands together up at her chest in happiness.

"Oh happy day! I am so glad you're here. Please come with me."

She takes Conner's hand almost dragging her out of the booth down to the housing area in the city. Conner looked around in the brightly lit area of the city. The elderly lady starts to tell her why she had asked about her being a protector, this catches Conner's attention once again.

"Long ago we had many books and stories that we we're told about Protectors. How they all came to this world to watch over us, but were killed off by a war that created the Tristan's. Now they say only a Tristan of pureblood can become a Protector but there are so few of them in this world that we feared they would never return. When we got wind of someone helping the other villages, I knew it had to be a Protector."

Conner smiled wondering why no one had ever told her the history of her kind before. This old lady knew so much more about her own kind then even she knew. She listened intently to the elderly lady as she kept talking.

"One day long ago when my late husband and I were on our way to live here in Kaldor, we saw a village that had been attacked by Black dragons. We checked for any survivors and only found one, a baby boy no older than a few months old. We took him in and raised him as our own, when he turned about ten or eleven we started seeing … changes in him. Things that would make any other person shy away from him. But we knew he was special"

The elderly lady walked down to the deserted docs as we talked more about this boy she found.

"How did you know he was special?"

The elderly lady smiled at Conner waving her finger at her.

"I knew you would ask that. The boy seemed to get emotional about many things and as he did his eye color would change. But that was only the start. We noticed that he could control things like the water"

She walked up to the edge of the doc pointing down to the water as it splashed up to the sides of the wooden planks. Conner looks down into the water thinking for a moment about the boy, if there was a possibility he could be like her.

"Ma'am where's the boy now?"

"He lives with his uncle in the Turlow Canyon at Castle Greyhorn"

Conner smiles to the elderly lady knowing exactly who his uncle is.

"I know that place, the Lord there is a friend of mine."

The elderly lady chuckles a bit as if she knows something Conner didn't.

"The boy I speak of is named Liam. I would hope you might be able to shed some light on his abilities. Maybe you will be able to help him more than his uncle."

Conner looked at the elderly lady trying to give her hope.

"I cannot make any promises, but I can tell you I will go to meet him. If he is a Protector then I will teach him our ways just as my uncle taught me."

The elderly lady seemed to smile ear to ear at Conner as she said that. Conner bowed her head to the elderly lady and walked back up the doc and through the housing area to Alliance. As he still stood in the market place allowing the children to pet him.

"Alliance, time to work!"

Conner mounts up on to Alliance's back as they turn to leave they walk through the crowed market.

That night Conner camped on a cliff side she had camped on many times before. Watching the sun go down, she lit a fire to keep herself and Alliance warm for the night. Holding her hand around a smooth river stone it started to turn bright red. Conner set it into the pile of twigs and dry branches. They caught fire instantly while it burned Conner set some soft wood on top to allow it to burn quickly.

She sat down leaning against a rock wall behind her she looked across at Alliance smiling.

"Do you think I'm nuts for chasing after a possible protector from an old lady's memory?"

She watched Alliance shake his head as he grunted a bit.

"I'll take that as a no" She laughs as Alliance tosses his head up and down.

Many thoughts consumed her that night. Of Liam, of the old lady, was any of it true, could there really be another Protector? She knew all these questions would be answered as soon as she got to Castle Greyhorn. She had wondered why she had never met Liam before sense she had been to the Castle many times in the past. Maybe he was keep away from visitors or maybe his powers were just that great. Conner could not stop thinking of all the possibilities of the future.

The night grew long and finally she fell asleep. Alliance, like always keeps a watchful eye on Conner as she sleeps.

The next morning came with the warmth of the sun beating down. Conner gets Alliance ready to go while hiding the camp fire and trying to show no trace of them being there that night. Conner gets ready to mount up onto Alliance as he pricks his ears forward letting out a small nicker. Conner looks forward not seeing anything but still concerned. She gets in the saddle as they both take off around the cliff side toward Castle Greyhorn.

Cantering through a large dry field with trees and boulders scattered throughout. The sun was beating down making it almost unbearably hot out. Alliance was sweating down his chest and flanks showing the heat of the day. Knowing the trek was still a long one Conner had to pace herself not over working Alliance too much. He may be a magical creature but he still needed air to breath and water to keep cool.

Conner knew of a lake not too far from where they were, as they crested over a hill they saw the rays of the sun gleaming off the surface of the water. Alliance could barely contain himself he charged for the lake at full speed only to slam on his breaks right before the water's edge. Conner kept her seat and jumped off the moment Alliance stopped. He put his head down to drink from the lake as Conner took off his saddle and his bridle.

"There you go Alliance, now you can get in the water."

Alliance calmly walks in the lake still drinking the cool water. He starts to get so far in that all you see is his neck and head. Conner starts to get undressed to get in the lake with Alliance.

"You don't notice how hot it really is out here until you start taking off your clothes."

She laughs at Alliance as he tosses his head up and down. Conner gets all of her clothes off as she climbs on to a rock jumping into the water splashing Alliance. He nickers a bit tossing his head around in approval.

"Yes, this was a good idea wasn't it? We needed a small break."

Conner wades on her back relaxing in the water keeping cool under the hot sun.

Unknown to her or Alliance they were being watched from the trees. A man on a grey horse, he stayed in the shadows careful not to show himself. Watching Conner as she swam in the lake with her unicorn.

After a few moments went by he turned his horse and ran off making sure he wouldn't be seen.

Alliance heard the sound of hoof beats running away from them. He flicked his ears to the trees as he nickered low. Conner turns around quickly in the direction Alliance is looking, glaring into the trees.

"Something's not right, we should get going boy."

Conner swims to the grass getting out of the water and getting dressed. Alliance walks out of the water slowly keeping a close watch on the trees. As Alliance dry's off Conner starts to tack him up and getting ready to leave.

She mounts up as Alliance starts to canter off in the direction the sound came from, the tress are dense and thick almost blocking out the sun completely. Conner keeps riding even into the night. The light from the moon lights her way through the canyon pass. As they canter along at a smooth easy pace a howl is heard off in the distance. Alliance rears up as Conner looks back seeing movement come from the high canyon walls.

"Alliance, RUN!"

Conner yells to him, hurrying him through the canyon. Knowing that Castle Greyhorn is just through the field at the end of the canyon. She leans down over Alliance's neck allowing him to run faster. Conner glances back once seeing a huge black wolf jump for Alliance. Conner pulls her sword from her side swinging it around to the wolf decapitating it instantly. As they reach the field Conner has Alliance stop in the middle turning to face these beasts. Noticing there were at least twenty of them running to her with their teeth bared and claws sharp ready to kill. Conner holds her hand out as a large white/blue pulse bursts from it causing a lightning wave to push the wolves back killing them. As she watches the lightning fade, her old friend Viktor rides up beside her.

"You're worth your weight in gold my friend, if we had your abilities we would never have to worry about them breaching our castle walls at night."

As Viktor turns to ride back to the castle Conner follows him closely catching her breath from that over exerting ride.

Entering the gates Conner dismounts allowing Alliance time to relax. A stable boy comes up and takes Alliance over to a straw filled stall giving him feed and taking his tack off. Conner bids Alliance good night as Viktor finishes putting his horse up.

"So tell me Conner, what do we owe the honor of this visit?"

Viktor says walking over to Conner as they both start to walk up to the Castle doors. Conner smiles as she looks over to Viktor.

"I'm looking for a boy that was sent here by his mother."

They walk in the doors of the castle as Viktor pulls his brows together thinking.

"I have no young boys here Conner, you know that. Did you get the woman's name? Maybe I can help you locate this child you seek."

Conner shakes her head slowly in response, knowing it was one thing she forgot to get from the old lady was her name.

"She told me that she sent the boy here naming your castle, saying he went to his uncle."

Viktor still was at a loss not knowing who Conner was speaking of. A blond haired, blue eyed man that had a small beard around his mouth but not up his cheeks. This man walked up to Viktor bowing his head respectfully. He glanced at Conner with a slight grin at her as he looked back to Viktor.

"Viktor, they are ready for you in the council chambers."

After that the man took off as quickly as he appeared.

"Who was that?"

Viktor smirked at Conner and started to smile.

"That my friend was Liam, a good man with an eye for beauty."

Conner looks at Viktor with a confused look.

"What do you mean and eye for beauty?"

Viktor laughed a bit as they walked down the hall.

"He looked at you as if he was admiring a beautiful painting. I must leave you now my friend I will meet you after."

Viktor and Conner bowed their heads to each other as Viktor turned to enter the council chambers.

The next morning came quickly as everyone was still a sleep Conner walked out onto the balcony watching the sun rise. She looks down into the courtyard as the man Liam catches her eye. Liam is looking up at Conner smiling before he walks through the castle doors. Conner doesn't think much of it but it sits in the back of her mind. As she walks back into her room to lay down for a few hours.

The few hours go by quickly as Conner is woken by loud crash outside. She jumps out of bed running to the balcony to see where the sound came from. Liam had seemed to be experimenting with something that had back fired on him. Conner laughed as she saw Liam hanging by his leg from the roof of the weapons vault. Some guards helped Liam down from the roof as Conner walks back in her room to get dressed.

Conner walks out of her room to meet up with Viktor down the hall.

"Viktor! Might I ask you a question?"

Conner catches up with him as he walks down the hall to his throne room.

"Of course my friend, you may ask me anything you like."

"Your friend Liam, how long has he been here with you? The only reason I ask is because the boy I'm looking for is also named Liam. I'm just thinking the old lady was wrong on the age or only remembers when she sent the boy here."

Viktor stops walking and smiles at Conner. He starts to shake his finger at Conner while still smiling at her.

"Why are you smiling Viktor? That's a bit disturbing."

"I was waiting for you to figure it out. The Liam that is here in our care is the one you seek. He came to us thirty four years ago. Come I will introduce you properly"

Viktor walks outside with Conner close on his heels. They walk across the courtyard as guards are now helping Liam clean the mess up from earlier that morning.

"Liam! Come here son."

Liam jogs up to Viktor quickly a bit out of breath but with a smile on his face.

"Yes sir!"

"Liam I would like to properly introduce you to Conner, she is a Protector. She has many powers and abilities. Like you young man. She can teach you a great many things."

Conner and Liam smile at each other as Viktor starts to walk away. Conner looks back at Viktor as she shyly laughs a bit.

"I am sorry that I didn't introduce myself yesterday. Viktor seems to be a bit… reserved when it comes to his family in the castle. I will say it's good to finally meet you, sense the only thing I was told was young boy"

Conner laughs a bit under her breath, as Liam shyly laughs with her.

"Yes my mother remembers me when I left the city. Other than that she most likely doesn't remember how long I have been gone."

Liam laughs a bit as he starts to walk away from Conner, slightly looking back at Conner.

"I know you. I have seen you before you were swimming in the lake with your unicorn"

With a shocked look Conner gasps, grabbing Liam's arm.

"That was you!"

Liam holds his hands up in surrender backing away from Conner smiling at her.

"I will say you have an amazing body, you would think you might check your surrounding area before stripping down first"

Conner grabs his coat by the collar pushing him up against the wall he was backing toward. Sounding angered but almost playing with Liam's emotions.

"You child! If you had an ounce of respect you would have announced your presence to me, not watch me, most likely pleasuring yourself while doing so."

Conner grabs Liam's genitals through his pants as she held him to the wall. Liam struggles to get Conner to release him.

"Alright I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Conner releases Liam's genitals grinning at him as she backs away slowly. As Conner walks away Liam grabs himself trying to get rid of the pain, the guards are laughing at him as they clean. Conner walks into the stables and starts to tack up Alliance. Liam runs in limping behind her still rubbing himself to ease the pain.

"Where are you going?"

Conner keeps tacking up Alliance as she barely glances over at Liam.

"I'm leaving. You don't need my help if all you want to do is be a peeping Tom."

Conner mounts up on to Alliance ready to leave as Liam takes the rains to stop her.

"Please I beg you, don't leave. For if you do, I will fallow you. I have no excuse for what I did all I can say is I am still young and … well I didn't know who you were. But no I was not … pleasuring myself."

Conner looks up out the stable doors. Trying to think what she should do. She finally looks down at Liam seeing his sad almost puppy dog face. Conner nods to him sighing.

"I won't stay here to train you. You will need to tell Viktor if you are to come with me."

Liam's face lights up with happiness. He runs past Alliance toward the castle doors as he stops and yells back to Conner.

"You'll wait for me right?"

Conner nods back laughing as Liam quickly runs into the castle.


End file.
